


Let Joe Delete The Nether 2k20

by heysteph



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, just a short thing because i am always having thoughts abt joe, super hostile adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heysteph/pseuds/heysteph
Summary: Once Joe gets elected dogcatcher, a very important duty is imposed on him: deleting the Nether.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Let Joe Delete The Nether 2k20

**Author's Note:**

> me, when anything happens: ok but how does this relate to joe's lore though

“Are you ready, Joe?” Xisuma asked, placing an armoured hand onto Joe’s shoulder. Joe nodded.

Joe’s finger hovered over the detonation button. He was ready. It was the dogcatcher’s duty as an elected official. He read over the ancient galactic instructions one more time before pressing it.

Suddenly, the ambient static and gloom around them ceased, the lava and the fire and the infernal ground they stood on just Stopped Being. Joe stared into absolute darkness.

Joe looked over at X for reassurement, and the man had never looked so serene before, standing there carefully enveloped by the void of nothingness.

They did it. They deleted the Nether.

A new one would be back soon, he knew. But he didn’t let that keep him down. He just hoped, however unlikely it was, that somewhere, somehow, that bastard Vechs saw him render the landscape he had imprisoned him in for so long nonexistent.

There would be new Hells, and those would be deleted too. Joe would get over it someday.


End file.
